


Sunscreen for Dean

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Companionable Snark, Day At The Beach, Gen, Prompt Fill, Protective Sam Winchester, Sunburn, Unlucky Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Written as a Fill for this fun prompt in the spn_bigpretzel Summer of Fun Comment Fic Challenge on LiveJournal –"Dean, Sam, suntan lotion but nothing erotic. What could go wrong? Maybe it's not suntan lotion? Or it is but...? Go nuts."





	Sunscreen for Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just using the boys for fun (now ain’t that wishful thinking?)

“Have you packed everything?” Sam called out from the motel bathroom.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, “beach towels, beer, pizza, swimming trunks, potato chips, more beer…”

“You forgot the sunscreen,” Sam walked back into the bedroom holding the bottle in his hand.

“I don’t need that girly stuff.” Dean grumbled.

“Last time we went swimming in that creek you got burned so bad you had blisters on your shoulders.” Sam reminded him.

“Wasn’t that bad.” Dean retorted.

“And on your ears.” Sam added.

“Yeah, that kinda sucked.” Dean sighed.

Sam grinned, happy to have won the battle, for now. He threw the bottle to Dean who placed it in the duffel.

On the drive to the beach, Dean sighed again, but happily this time. “Gonna be a good day, Sam, can’t wait to swim in the ocean,”

“We sure need a day to unwind,” Sam agreed, “it’ll be great just to swim, sunbathe and sleep,”

“Sounds perfect,” Dean agreed, “and look at those blue skies. Not long now.”

When they arrived, they found a quiet spot away from other beach goers. They swam for a while, then climbed out to dry off and have some lunch. Sam insisted that Dean apply a liberal coat of sunscreen; he helpfully covered Dean’s shoulders and back in the stuff – and remembered to add some to Dean’s ears, despite Dean trying to bat his hands away. They settled down to have a siesta in the sun and were both soon fast asleep.

Dean woke up first, and had a shock when he glanced over at Sam.

“Sammy, wake up! What’s wrong with your hands?” Dean sat up in alarm and looked down at his legs, yelling, “and what the fuck’s wrong with my legs?”

Sam sat up and stared in horror at his hands. His palms and fingers were covered in thick black hair.

“Holy shit…” he gasped as he looked across to Dean.

Dean was covered in so much thick black hair that he looked like a gorilla. Even the tops of his ears were covered in the stuff. Dean was gaping at his hairy body; he was also hyperventilating.

“Dean, it’s okay, just breathe, in…out, in…out,” Sam managed to keep his voice calmer than he felt.

“How is this okay?” Dean snapped once he could speak. “I look like King Fucking Kong!”

“No, you’re more like Mighty Joe,” Sam tried not to laugh. Dean’s green eyes appeared to be larger than ever with most of his face hidden behind the black hair.

“Not funny,” Dean retorted. “We need to…need to…”

“Take it easy. Deep breaths.” Sam’s amusement turned to concern as Dean started to hyperventilate again.

“People will…will see…” Dean gasped.

“There’s no one near us,” Sam lied, hoping Dean hadn’t noticed the family setting up camp a short distance away from them.

“Let’s go,” Dean huffed. He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, then placed a beach towel around his shoulders, covering his arms.

Thankfully, they got back to the Impala without being noticed, where Dean beat his forehead against the steering wheel. “Just one fucking day. That’s all I wanted. Just one day.”

Sam’s amusement at the situation changed to anger. Dean was right; they had needed – deserved- a day off, a day to relax and unwind. This was so fucking unfair.

“I’m gonna kill whoever did this,” Sam vowed.

“I think we know who it did,” Dean sighed. “Fucking Trickster.”

“Naw, don’t be mad, boys,” the Trickster’s voice from the back seat startled them both.

“You fucking asshole!” Dean snarled, turning to reach over the seat to attack.

“Whoa, whoa,” the Trickster held his hands up. “It was just a little joke. Didn’t mean to ruin your day off.”

“Does this look funny to you?” Sam asked.

“Well, yeah, it’s hysterical,” he admitted, “but in my defense, I had no idea you’d put so much of the stuff on,”

“So it’s our fault?” Dean asked, incredulously. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Partly your fault, Cornelius,” the Trickster retorted.

Dean lunged at the Trickster, who promptly vanished.

“Fucking awesome,” Dean sighed.

The Trickster appeared in front of the car, holding a six-pack of beers, calling out “C’mon guys, peace-offering,”

Sam glanced at Dean, “Try not to kill the asshat before he... Dean…you’re you!”

Dean stared at his hands as if unable to believe it. “I’m me!”

They climbed out of the car and approached the Trickster.

“O-kay, easy now, boys,” he said when he saw their murderous expressions.

“Lemme turn you into Gorilla-in-the-freakin’-mist and see how you like it,” Dean threatened.

“Now that would be a neat trick,” the Trickster replied, adding, “but can’t we put it behind us and enjoy the rest of our day at the beach?”

“Our day?” Sam asked, “Since when were you invited?”

“Well, I wasn’t technically,” the Trickster replied, “but I heard you talking about it and I’ve never been so…”

“So instead of asking if you could tag along, you spiked the sunscreen to turn Dean into Neanderthal man,”

“It’s kinda what I do…” the Trickster gave them his most winning smile.

“You’re gonna get me pie. Real cherry pie, not one stuffed with raw meat or maggots. And real sunscreen.” Dean growled.

The Trickster clicked his fingers and they were all back on the beach, with a feast spread out on a large blanket, including cherry pie, and a huge bottle of sunscreen sitting on top of an inflatable crocodile.

“Last one in the sea’s a gorilla!” The Trickster called out as he grabbed the croc.

Dean threw the sunscreen bottle at his head and was rewarded with a pained ‘ouch’.


End file.
